


Angel

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004. Padme Amidala reflects on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

_I do not want to do anything that will lead to War._ Padme Amidala, Attack of the Clones.  
  
My life has been complex. That is an understatement, but it is the cloak I hide behind.  
  
A cloak that offers content and a safe place to put all of my darker memories.  
  
I was a Queen and a Senator, after numerous other positions that led to my ascension.  
  
Most recently, I am a Lady, capitalized because of the fact that it is a title. Lady Vader they call me, the wife of a Sith Lord.  
  
I hide not on the planet that I led, but on a planet run by and old friend and Senator. I chose to hide here to keep an eye on my beautiful little girl, my darling Leia.  
  
Her pixie face and brown eyes remind me of fairer times, times when I held her father in my arms as he confessed about the Tusken Raiders.  
  
I painted her face one day, like the makeup that I wore as Queen and Senator Amidala. She giggled and laughed, making one of her usual comments about having her face “all painty-upped.”  
  
The Scar of Remembrance glowed on her lower lip, splitting it in two. It was a symbol that I wore, reminding people of Naboo’s darker times.  
  
I sit here today on my balcony, wearing the wedding gown that Ani proclaimed, “worthy of an angel.”  
  
Soon I shall become an angel, and I will leave all of my troubles behind. _I miss you Ani, more than you can imagine._  
  
When the guards come to tell me that it is time for the evening party, they will find me, laying here on my bed like I am right now, my fingers limp and not holding on to the fine lace of my pillow.  
  
They will find the Japor snippet on my neck, and the note resting on my stomach telling them not to remove it, for I want to have it with me when I leave this earth.  
  
I know, Ani, that you will not understand why I chose suicide over old age. There is always one fault in the galaxy, and that is _pride always will be the weak point of the human race._ You would not understand it, but I see it every day, in the face of the man called Emperor, whom I called Senator and Supreme Chancellor. I can never forgive myself.  
  
_Goodbye, my love._


End file.
